Rodzynki w cieście
by thingrodiel
Summary: Cytaty, odniesienia z książek, filmów itd. miłego łowienia!


_Jedliście kiedyś ciasto z rodzynkami? Ja nie znoszę rodzynek w cieście i zawsze je wydłubuję. I na tym właśnie polega zabawa - czytając podłubcie w opowiadaniu, są tutaj cytaty i odniesienia do filmów, książek... _

_Przyjemnego szperania! _**  
**

**RODZYNKI W CIEŚCIE, CZYLI URODZINOWY PREZENT DLA ARTURA**

Syriusz Black wpatrywał się w zawartość schowka na miotły z wyrazem niezadowolenia. Jeszcze wczoraj nic takiego nie było mu potrzebne. Dzisiejszego ranka jednak Molly ni stąd ni zowąd pojawiła się w kominku domu przy Grimmauld Place numer 12 i oświadczyła:

Syriuszu, urodziny Artura organizujemy jednak u nas.

Czemu?

Molly spojrzała na niego tak jak zawsze patrzy się na dziecko, kiedy ma się mu przekazać jakąś niemiłą wiadomość i nie wie, jak to zrobić.

No wiesz… Rozumiem, to twój dom, ale…

Tak? – Syriusz uniósł brew.

Nie chcę urządzać małego przyjęcia z tortem i wszystkim w tak upior… w twoim domu.

Molly, on jest upiorny, ja o tym dobrze wiem, w końcu dałem z niego nogę. No cóż, w porządku. Aport…

Ostatnio zabezpieczyliśmy dom przed aportacją. Poproszę Severusa, żeby przyniósł ci świstoklika.

Black wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o Snape'ie przynoszącym mu cokolwiek. Poza tym to mogła być jedyna okazja, żeby zrobić coś szalonego.

Nie, dziękuję. Przybędę jakoś inaczej. Może po mugolsku?

Gdzie? Do Nory? – Molly wyglądała na zaniepokojoną stanem zdrowia Syriusza.

No, w każdym razie coś wymyślę.

Jak chcesz. Do zobaczenia.

Taa… odrobina szaleństwa była pokryta kurzem, miała połamane witki i wystające drzazgi. Dlaczego, na żałosnego Merlina, nie zachowała się żadna porządna miotła!

Przypomniał sobie jednak, że przecież to co ma przed oczami, to JEST porządna miotła… a raczej była – w swoim czasie.

Przez chwilę rozważał jeszcze kandydaturę Hardodzioba, ale odrzucił ten pomysł. Hipogryf za bardzo rzucałby się w oczy. Wolał nie zarobić szmatą Molly między oczy za wystawianie się na widok. Miotła jakoś przejdzie, zwierzę tej wielkości – absolutnie nie.

Pięknie, Syriuszu – mruknął do siebie z rezygnacją. – Twój chrześniak fruwa sobie na Błyskawicy, a tymczasem ty musisz się zadowolić Podfruwajką, która chyba pamięta czasy, kiedy Dumbel był młody.

Pokręcił głową i sięgnął po miotłę. Tak czy inaczej zamierzał polecieć. Na tym czymś. Trudno, byle tylko się nie rozleciała po drodze i będzie dobrze.

Stworek!

Syriusz nie musiał długo czekać, aż skrzat pojawi się obok niego, mamrocząc pod nosem litanię o niewdzięcznych panach.

Odczyść mi to w miarę szybko. Spieszę się. I nie dłub mi w tej miotle!

Tak panie… - mruknęło stworzenie. – Stworek zawsze służy panu, nawet jeśli pan jest niewdzięcznym…

Idź, serdeńko, bo cię trzepnę! – warknął Black.

Artur czuł się tego dnia wyśmienicie. Wyspał się, wstał z łóżka i wszedł do kuchni natykając się na swoją małżonkę pogrążoną w wirze przygotowań na okoliczność śniadania. Po mugolsku.

Kochanie, to takie miłe… - powiedział. Molly zamachała szmatką w stronę swojego męża.

Sio! Jeszcze nie gotowe!

Artur radośnie wbiegł po schodach. Ostatecznie skoro śniadanie jeszcze nie gotowe, to może trochę poczytać w łóżku. Już wkraczał do sypialni, już witał się z książką, gdy w tym właśnie momencie rozległo się dosyć głośne pukanie do drzwi. Molly uniosła głowę znad instrukcji obsługi mugolskiej patelni i krzyknęła:

Arturze, możesz otworzyć?

Nora prezentowała się tak uroczo, zwyczajnie i swojsko, że Severus aż się skrzywił. Za chwilę miał wkroczyć do domu, gdzie wszyscy są dla siebie mili, uprzejmi, wokół panuje ciepła rodzinna atmosferka, podaje się się pyszny obiadek… Czyli do miejsca, które przyprawia o dreszcze. Severus wiedział, że pasuje tutaj jak pięść do nosa, ale sam solenizant go zaprosił. Mistrz Eliksirów nie miał żadnej wymówki, zacisnął więc zęby i powiedział, że przyjdzie. Nawet przygotował prezent.

Kątem oka przyuważył jakiś kształt na dachu Nory. Błyskawicznie wyciągnął różdżkę, by w razie czego trzasnąć delikwenta czymś nieprzyjemnym. Pierwsza myśl - avada kedavra. Moment wahania. Dlaczego akurat to zaklęcie?

Tuż obok niego z niejakimi problemami wylądował nie kto inny, tylko Syriusz Black we własnej osobie. Snape westchnął zniecierpliwiony.

„To stąd ta avada…" pomyślał.

O, Sever… - rzekł bez entuzjazmu Black.

Snape nie odzywał się przez chwilę tylko uważnie obserwował Syriusza.

Miotełka, Black?

Aportować się przecież nie można – wzruszył ramionami właściciel obiektu latającego.

Gdybyś był inteligentny, aportowałbyś się trochę dalej i resztę przeszedł piechotą. Ale rozumiem, że wychuchany potomek rodu Blacków nie będzie się fatygował na swoich szlachetnych odnóżach.

Dla twojej informacji – znacznie wygodniej jest przyfrunąć niż przyjść, ale ty oczywiście jesteś wyznawcą sentencji „w zdrowym ciele zdrowy duch"! – warknął Syriusz bezczelnie gapiąc się na paskudną cerę Snape'a.

Severus zerknął na miotłę.

A to co? Spadek po dziadku? Przyleciałeś na TYM? – wskazał na nieszczęsną Podfruwajkę. – Jesteś odważniejszy, niż myślałem – uśmiechnął się kpiąco i ruszył w stronę drzwi Nory. Syriusz zacisnął zęby i ruszył za nim. Zatrzymali się przed drzwiami. Severus kulturalnie zamierzał zapukać, kiedy obaj usłyszeli…

ŁUBUDU!

Ręka Mistrza Eliksirów zawisła w połowie drogi do kołatki. Uniósł brew i popatrzył na Blacka. Syriusz skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i odwdzięczył się wymownym spojrzeniem.

No co? Przecież to nie ja!

Syriusz nacisnął klamkę i otworzył drzwi, zza których momentalnie wypadł Artur Weasley. Stęknął, jęknął, wierzgnął nogą i poddał się – więcej prób powstania nie podejmował.

Arturze? Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał Syriusz.

Spadłem ze schodów – bąknął Artur.

Dalej, Snape, pomóż mi go podnieść – rzekł Black i wziął Weasleya pod ramię. Severus chcąc nie chcąc chwycił delikwenta za drugie i obaj jakoś podnieśli go do pionu.

Arturze! Co się stało? – krzyknęła Molly, przybywszy na miejsce zdarzenia z patelnią i zmartwioną miną.

Spadł ze schodów. Nic mu nie jest – stwierdził sucho Snape.

Poza tym oczywiście, że jest poobijany – mruknął Syriusz.

Wprowadzili ofiarę schodów do domu. Artur jęknął coś o wystającej desce albo innej temu podobnej pierdółce, ale Molly natychmiast zweryfikowała jego wersję. Na schodach wciąż leżała jedna z zapomnianych zabawek bliźniaków – fałszywa różdżka.

Myślę, że poleżę trochę w bandażach i stłuczenia przejdą… - zasugerował Artur z nadzieją.

W bandażach! Arturze, mój drogi, czy ostatni przypadek, kiedy usiłowałeś się leczyć na mugolski sposób niczego cię nie nauczył? Absolutnie nie ma mowy! Zaraz coś wymyślimy! Masz urodziny i nie będziesz w tym dniu paradował w przebraniu mumii!

Właśnie, w końcu mamy pod bokiem Mistrza Eliksirów, na pewno coś ma przy sobie – rzucił beztrosko Black.

Jasne, Black! Widzę, że jesteś jednym z tych naiwniaków, którym się wydaje, że trzymam po kieszeniach fiolki z eliksirami na każdą okazję. Może więc od razu ustalmy fakty – fiolki mogłyby się potłuc, a eliksiry wymieszać. W niektórych przypadkach mógłbym przez to ucierpieć na zdrowiu, o utracie życia nawet nie wspominam. Niektóre ciecze są bardzo lotne, ich opary gwarantują poparzenia nie do wyleczenia. Mam kontynuować?

Black przez chwilę przyglądał się Snape'owi z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

No to wyjaśnij, mądralo, czemu masz zawsze tak wypchane kieszenie?

Mam w nich składniki, z których EWENTUALNIE mógłbym przygotować jakiś eliksir.

Molly i Artur w milczeniu przysłuchiwali się wymianie zdań między Syriuszem i Severusem. Pani Weasley chciała nawet coś wtrącić, ale jej mąż natychmiast dał znak ręką, by milczała, po czym z niejakim bólem pokręcił głową. Wtrącanie się nie miało sensu.

Gratuluję, Snape. A jeśli będzie ci potrzebne natychmiast Veritaserum, to przygotowanie na chybcika z pewnością ci się uda. Ile trwa warzenie tego świństwa? Miesiąc? – Syriusz uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

Dla twojej informacji, Black, tam, gdzie potrzebne jest Veritaserum zazwyczaj jest ono przygotowane wcześniej. Chyba że zamierzasz wszystkich w domu Weasleyów sprawdzać tym sympatycznym eliksirkiem?

Black na ułamek sekundy obnażył zęby, co nie umknęło uwadze Snape'a.

Są chwilę, kiedy wydaje mi się, że ty nie jesteś animagiem-kundlem, tylko to jakiś kundel jest animagiem-człowiekiem.

Syriuszu, Severusie. Czy moglibyście przejść do rzeczy? – usłyszeli za sobą głos Dumbledore'a. Obaj jak na komendę odwrócili sie w kierunku siwobrodego czarodzieja i zamilkli. – Co się stało? – Albus zwrocił się do Molly, która szybko przedstawiła mu problem.

Severusie, bądź tak miły i przygotuj dla Artura coś szybkiego na potłuczenia.

Snape skrzywił się jak po połknięciu kilograma cytryn i bez słowa zaczął opróżniać kieszenie. Czego to tam nie było! Torebka z cynamonową herbatą, pałeczki do ryżu, liczne woreczki z ingrediencjami, różdżka, wycinek z gazety o niejakiej Mary-Sue z podpisem „POSZUKIWANA ŻYWA LUB MARTWA! (preferowana druga opcja)", listek laurowy, tajemnicza butelka obwiązana kokardką, paczka papierosów oraz jakiś metalowy podłużny przedmiot, który żywo zainteresował Syriusza. Black porwał go w swoje ręce i z ciekawością zaczął studiować.

Sever, co to jest? – zapytał z nonszalancją wywijając przedmiotem przed nosem właściciela.

Snape przyjrzał się przedmiotowi z uwagą. Nie przypominał go sobie.

O, tu jest jakiś przycisk… - uśmiechnął się Syriusz.

Nie dotykaj! – krzyknął Artur. – To może być niebezp…

Za późno.

Świetlista zielona klinga z basowym buczeniem wystrzeliła z podłużnego przedmiotu. Wszyscy w milczeniu przyglądali się tajemniczemu artefaktowi. Syriusz zbliżył palec do klingi i rzekł:

Jakie to… śliczne… chcę dotknąć!

To nowa wersja Kedavry, Black – warknął Snape.

Lepiej to wyłącz – zasugerował Albus. Syriusz kiwnął głową i ponownie nacisnął przycisk. Klinga zniknęła.

Co to było? – zapytała Molly z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Nie mam bladego pojęcia – odparł Severus i zabrał Syriuszowi przedmiot z rąk, po czym odłożył go jak najdalej od siebie.

Black z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się przedmiotowi. Czuł nieodpartą pokusę ponownego włączenia klingi. Chciał sprawdzić możliwości tej broni. Swoją drogą – ciekawe, czy jej działanie mieściło się w kategoriach Niewybaczalnego? Jego ręka powędrowała w stronę artefaktu.

PLASK!

To Severus z całej siły trzepnął Syriusza w dłoń i spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą. Zaskoczony Black chwycił się za rękę i ze zbolałą miną, cichutkim głosem jęknął:

A-aaaa-uu…

Severus bez słowa wziął metalowy obiekt i schował go z powrotem do kieszeni. Łapa z chorą fascynacją odprowadził przedmiot wzrokiem.

Tymczasem Mistrz Eliksirów jednym ruchem zgarnął składniki i z całym majdanem przeniósł się do kuchni. Molly potulnie udała się za nim, wciąż dzierżąc w ręku patelnię.

Macie tu jakiś godziwy kociołek? – zapytał Weasleyów.

Pani Weasley ruchem głowy wskazała na szafkę pod zlewem. Severus wydobył z niej kociołek i przyjrzał mu się z niedowierzaniem.

A coś z grubszym denkiem? – zapytał mrużąc oczy.

Niestety, nie – odparła Molly.

Jak ja mam pracować w takich warunkach? – westchnął Mistrz Eliksirów.

Severusie, nie narzekaj, tylko postaraj się – powiedział Syriusz, który właśnie zjawił się w przejściu do kuchni. – Mam nadzieję, że chociaż kolor ci odpowiada? – w jego oczach pojawiły się podejrzane błyski. Snape aż się cały zjeżył.

Nie – warknął. – Wolałbym różowy!

Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem – odparł poważnie Black i machnął różdżką w kierunku kociołka, który natychmiast przybrał żądaną barwę. Snape natomiast zrobił najbardziej ponurą minę na jaką go było stać i zacisnął zęby. Na pewno nie pokaże temu kundlowi, że go to obchodzi!

Ze złością odwrócił się do niego tyłem i zajął przygotowywaniem eliksiru. Pani Weasley stwierdziła, że nic tu po niej. Zostawiła więc patelnię na kuchence i poszła doglądać poobijanego męża.

Severus jak automat wsypywał kolejne składniki do bulgoczącego kociołka. Jak zwykle w takich chwilach wpadł w trans. Eliksir nie był skomplikowany, ale Severus był dokładny wprost do obrzydliwości. Stan, w jakim się znajdował nie pozwalał na popełnienie najdrobniejszego nawet błędu. Właśnie nalewał kapkę spirytusu, kiedy z transu wyrwał go wrzask dobywający się z jego własnej kieszeni:

EJŻE, COŚ TY ZA JEDEN!

Severus drgnął, przez co do kociołka wlało się znacznie więcej spirytusu, niż należało. Gwałtownie odwrócił się i ryknął:

BLACK!

Ręka Syriusza wciąż tkwiła w kieszeni Mistrza Eliksirów.

Masz alarm, czy co? – zdziwił się Syriusz. Wyciągnął rękę, w której zgrabnie ukrył metalowy przedmiot.

W twoim towarzystwie nigdy nic nie wiadomo – prychnął Severus. – Czego!

Słucham? – oczy Syriusza zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

Pytam grzecznie: czego… sobie życzysz? – Snape niemal wypluł z siebie ostatnie słowa.

Chciałem zobaczyć…

Już widziałeś! _Paszoł!_ – długim, szczupłym palcem wskazał Syriuszowi drzwi. Łapa z szelmowskim uśmiechem opuścił kuchnię.

A niech cię dementor cmoknie, Black – wymamrotał ze złością Severus patrząc na eliksir. – Nie odpowiadam za to, jak będzie gadał Weasley po wypiciu tego świństwa.

Zamieszał w kociołku, po czym wylał jego zawartość do niebieskiego kubka. Udał się w stronę pokoju, gdzie Artur Weasley pojękując liczył siniaki.

Masz. Wypij to.

Artur łyknął potężnie.

Wrzątek – mruknął Snape.

Pan Weasley fontanną wypluł eliksir na dywan.

Chcesz mnie zabić?

Pij, nie gadaj – odparł Mistrz Eliksirów. W końcu angielski pacjent posłusznie opróżnił kubek.

Za skutki uboczne nie odpowiadam – powiedział Snape. – Przez Blacka jeden ze składników został przedawkowany.

Albus uniósł brwi.

Severusie, a jeśli to mu zaszkodzi? – zapytał.

Nie podawałbym mu chyba czegoś, co mogłoby mu zaszkodzić? – odparował Snape. – Eliksir zadziała, spokojnie. Podejrzewam, że Weasley na chwilę utraci zdolność poprawnej wymowy. Spokojnie. Przecież to tylko spirytus – uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Pogawędkę przerwało pukanie, na które Artur podniósł głowę.

Leż, skarbie, ja otworzę – Molly rzuciła Severusowi podejrzliwe spojrzenie i poszła do drzwi. Po chwili można było usłyszeć stamtąd okrzyk Molly.

Bill! Nareszcie! C…c…co to jest? – uszu zgromadzonych doszedł niepewny głos Molly.

Najstarszy potomek rodu W. wszedł do Nory taszcząc za sobą duży, wypchany wór.

To? Mój prezent. Tata zawsze chciał zrobić imprezę w starym stylu – Bill uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Pomyślałem, że wieczorem urządzimy ucztę w ogrodzie.

Wszedł do pokoju, ciągnąc za sobą wspomniany worek. Artur uniósł głowę i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w swojego syna.

Tradycyjna, średniowieczna, czarodziejska uczta. Z dzikiem – Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Gdzieś ty złapał tego dzika?

Jak to gdzie? W królewskich lasach. Myślę, że nasza droga Elżbieta nie zauważy, że jej jakiś zniknął.

Weasley… - zaczął wściekle Snape.

Króla legalnie lesić polowasem dziko jest na nie – wymamrotał Artur. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Co? – rozległo się unisono.

Artur pokręcił szybko głową niczym pies, który otrząsa się z wody. Po chwili, składnie już, powiedział:

Czy nie wiesz, że polowanie na dzika w królewskim lesie jest zabronione?

Bill niedbale machnął ręką.

Spokojnie, przecież nie przywiozłem ci dzika, to był żart!

Wyciągnął z worka skrzynię.

Mugolscy piraci trzymali w czymś takim złoto. Zawartości już dawno nie ma, ale skrzynia jak się patrzy. Wszystkiego najlepszego, tato – powiedział, po czym uścisnął rękę zdezorientowanego ojca.

Artur uśmiechnął się niepewnie i zerknął na skrzynię. Wyglądała całkiem normalnie. No, może poza tym, że miała nóżki. Pan Weasley wskazał na nie i zapytał:

Jesteś pewien, że to mugolska skrzynia?

Bill zmarszczył brwi i przyjrzał się nóżkom.

Taak – rzekł przeciągle. – Mugole bywają dosyć ekscentryczni –dorzucił po chwili, po czym podał ojcu kluczyk.

Artur wstał z kanapy (z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że nic go już nie boli) i pochylił się nad swoim prezentem. Pogładził skrzynię po kłódce, po czym z błogim uśmiechem otworzył ją. Była pusta.

Widzę, że jest bardzo pojemna – zauważył Syriusz.

Trochę mi przypomina skrzynię, w której siedział biedny Alastor – dorzucił od siebie Albus.

No, no, tylko się nade mną nie użalaj – usłyszeli za sobą.

Nie odwracając się w stronę, skąd dobiegał głow, Dumbledore odparł:

Witaj.

Moody wcisnął się między Syriusza i Severusa, a zza niego nieśmiało wyjrzał Remus.

Drzwi były otwarte. Na dziurawe skarpety Merlina, Molly, a gdybym był włamywaczem?

To byś się nie witał – rzekł Black. Lubił Alastora, ale do szewskiej pasji doprowadzała go jego postępująca paranoja.

Ripostę Moody'ego powstrzymał trzask zamykanej skrzyni i głos Artura.

Dziękuję, Bill, to naprawdę ładny prezent.

Snape przez chwilę przyglądał się skrzyni z zainteresowaniem.

Skoro już zaczęliśmy z tymi prezentami…

Skinął na Artura i ruszył do kuchni. Solenizant z błogim uśmiechem podążył za nim, a reszta towarzystwa odprowadziła wysoką postać Mistrza Eliksirów z podejrzliwymi minami. Ku ich zdziwieniu skrzynia również udała się do kuchni, trzymając się blisko nóg swego nowego właściciela niczym najwierniejszy pies.

Nikt więc nie zauważył, kiedy przez uchylone okno wleciała sowa. Ptak zostawił tajemniczą paczuszkę na stole i szybko odfrunął.

Tymczasem Severus zatrzymał się przy kociołku, w którym jeszcze niedawno bulgotało lekarstwo na spirytusie. Sięgnął po ciemną butelkę stojącą w pobliżu i wręczył ją Arturowi.

Och, Severusie. To przemiło z twojej strony.

Snape skrzywił się jak nieszczęście, ale ostatecznie wydusił z siebie niemrawe:

Wszystkiego najlepszego… Arturze.

Pan Weasley z ciekawością przyglądał się butelce. Z uśmiechem wskazał na zieloną wstążeczkę i rzekł:

Jak patriotycznie! To eliksir, jak sądzę? Na co?

Severus uśmiechnął się paskudnie.

W dużych ilościach? Na utratę trzeźwości. To wino.

Artur Weasley uniósł wysoko brwi.

Wino? Wino! Pysznie! No to odkorkowujemy!

Solenizant rzucił się w stronę kredensu. Po chwili z korkociągiem, butelką i człapiącą za nim skrzynią wpadł do saloniku, gdzie całe towarzystwo debatowało nad paczuszką, której jeszcze przed chwilą tutaj nie było. Severus dostojnym krokiem wszedł do pomieszczenia i stanął pod ścianą. Przyglądał się zmaganiom Artura z butelką.

Pot wystąpił na czoło pana Weasleya, język zawędrował w kącik ust, a w oczach błysnęła iskierka szaleństwa, kiedy jego prezent stanowczo opierał się próbom otwarcia. Wreszcie – puf! Korek wyskoczył.

Pani Weasley wyczarowała odpowiednią ilość kieliszków.

Powinna chyba lecieć piana? – zainteresował się Lupin.

To wino, nie szampan – mruknął Snape.

Trochę dziwnie pić o tej porze – zauważył Moody.

Oddajmy sprawiedliwość Alastorowi – zbliżało się południe. Pan Weasley nie zwrócił na niego uwagi tylko zajął się rozlewaniem trunku. Severus zasłonił ręką ostatni kieliszek. Pan Weasley spojrzał na niego z pytaniem w oczach.

Musisz mi wybaczyć. Nigdy nie pijam… wina – ostatnie słowo powiedział w taki sposób, jakby miał co innego na myśli.

Reszta sięgnęła po kieliszki i wzniosła toast za zdrowie Artura. Severus z błyskiem w oku obserwował jak wszyscy próbują trunku. Albus z miną twardziela nie dał nic po sobie poznać. Remus skrzywił się, ale nie odezwał nawet słowem. Molly i Alastor dyskretnie wypluli wino do pobliskiego kwiatka. Syriusz łyknął, poczuł koszmarnie kwaśny smak, ale mężnie przełknął.

Wspaniałe – wykrztusił. – Masz niezrównany gust, Severusie – dorzucił zjadliwie.

Snape wbił wzrok w Blacka, toteż umknęło mu, jak Artur również zasila doniczkę kieliszkiem wina. Jego żona jednym szybkim zaklęciem pozbyła się kieliszków, po czym zajęła się lewitowanie butelki. Prezent od Billa zareagował na to żywiołowym kłapaniem wieka. Molly, nie zastanawiając się wiele, umieściła wino w skrzyni, która z głośnym trzaskiem „połknęła" je i wymownie mlasnęła. Po chwili klapa ponownie uniosła się, ukazując tę samą butelkę.

Molly, to chyba nie jest zbyt dobre miejsce na przechowywanie wina. Może piwnica? – zaproponował Artur.

Mam nieodparte wrażenie, że TO chce nam coś powiedzieć – odparła jego małżonka i wyciągnęła butelkę. Wyglądała jak nowa.

Syriusz wyrwał ją z rąk Molly, odkorkował i pociągnął solidny łyk.

Aoouuu! Mocne!

Oblizał się.

Smakuje jak wiśniówka.

Molly podrapała się po nosie.

Ciekawe, czy z brudnymi skarpetkami też by tak wyszło.

Remus delikatnie wyjął wino z rąk Syriusza, który z ochotą sprawdzał, czy każdy następny łyk będzie smakował równie dobrze, po czym złapał go za ramię i zaciągnął do stolika.

Wystarczy, Łapa. Nie wypada się wstawiać już na początku.

Nie jestem wstawiony – zaprotestował Syriusz. – Tylko chce mi się śpiewać.

O nie. Tylko nie twój koncert. Ostatnim razem jak śpiewałeś trzeba było rzucać _oblivate_ na całe mugolskie Birmingham.

Naprawdę? Czemu? – wtrącił się Bill.

Usłyszeli go. Wydzierał się o czarodziejach, a potem dał popisowy koncert jodłowania.

Zupełnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego czarodziejski świat miałby być ukryty. Jesteśmy potężni. Właściwie powinniśmy rządzić. A tak trzęsiemy portkami, że jakiś mugol się dowie, że co poniektórzy mają różdzki i nie zawahają się ich użyć – bredził Syriusz.

A inni nie tylko różdżki – dodał z uśmiechem Bill myśląc o mieczu Severusa.

Co masz na myśli? – spytał podejrzliwie Remus.

Nic takiego! – Black gwałtownie zamachał rękami, co posłało go na podłogę.

Spójrz tylko na niego – rzekł Lupin ze smutkiem i popatrzył na Billa. – Trzeba go będzie nieco otrzeźwić.

Lepiej wszyscy na siebie spójrzcie – usłyszeli za sobą.

Bill i Remus odwrócili się i stanęli twarzą w twarz z Severusem Snape'm.

Nic mi nie jest – dobiegło ich z podłogi zadziwiająco przytomne stwierdzenie Łapy.

Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Bill nie spuszczając wzroku z Mistrza Eliksirów.

Lupin i Black. Nie do końca człowiek i zawszony kundel. Dwa beznadziejne przypadki wspierające się nawzajem w jeszcze bardziej beznadziejnych chwilach.

Syriusz gwałtownie wstał z podłogi, zachwiał się, ale mężnie utrzymał w pionie i wypalił.

Ej, kogo nazywasz nie do końca człowiekiem?

Kogo nazywasz zawszonym kundlem? – zawtórował mu Lupin.

W tym momencie przerwał im Albus.

Zanim się pobijecie pamiętajcie, że jesteście w domu Artura. Na urodzinach. Bardzo was proszę – zawiesił znacząco głos.

Black zacisnął zęby, Snape skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i odmaszerował.

Jak dzieci, słowo daję – rzekł Dumbledore.

Uwagę zgromadzonych w Norze osób odwróciło stukanie do drzwi. Artur uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał zjawili się już wszyscy, którzy mogli przybyć. Pozostali członkowie Zakonu mieli zajęcia w ten dzień, z żalem zatem poinformowali solenizanta, że nie stawią się w sobotę, by uczcić jego urodziny.

Ja otworzę – powiedziała Molly. Wolała, żeby jej mąż już dzisiaj nie zbliżał się do drzwi.

Otworzyła.

Dziń dybry!

Za drzwiami stał czarodziej przebrany za mugolskiego listonosza. To było widać. Nosił mundur przynajmniej o dwa numery za duży, a i tak sprawiał wrażenie, jakby było mu w nim za ciasno. Czapka zawadiacko przesunęła mu się na lewe ucho. Tak, to zdecydowanie był czarodziej.

Słucham pana? – rzekła Molly zastanawiając się, czy jest coś, o czym powinna wiedzieć.

Jezdem z fryncyskiego przydsiębiórstwa i zyjmujemy się ryznyszyniem pyczty na mydłę mygylską – rzekł połamaną, pokiereszowaną i ogólnie wymiętoloną angielszczyzną. – Czyrydzije sum cyraz dziwnijsi – dorzucił z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

Brwi Molly wędrowały coraz wyżej.

Taaak?

Cyż… Mym pyczkę dla…

Co takiego? – przerwała mu.

Pyczkę! – powtórzył listonosz ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Tykie pydło z kykyrdką. Winc mym pyczkę dla nijikiego pyna Yrtura Weahleyyyyy'a. Pryszę tu pydpisać i jezdeśmy kwiota.

Molly jak automat wzięła od niego podejrzanie mugolski przyrząd do pisania. Spróbowała się podpisać na papierze.

To nie pisze – powiedziała.

Bo trzyba włynczyć – listonosz pokazał jej jak to zrobić i, otrzymawszy w końcu podpis, przekazał jej paczkę, po czym zasalutował.

Miłygo dnio! – rzekł gromko na pożegnanie i energicznym krokiem oddalił się na sporą odległość, po czym z pyknięciem zniknął. Molly pomyślała, że może jednak trzeba będzie poszerzyć pole antyaportacyjne. Oczywiście, jak tylko będą pieniądze.

Zamknęła drzwi i wróciła do salonu, gdzie odbywało się naukowe sympozjum nad tajemniczą paczuszką. Podała przesyłkę mężowi.

To dla ciebie. Przyszło pocztą – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się. – Prawie mugolską. – dodała, wiedząc, że ta informacja sprawi Arturowi przyjemność. I sprawiła.

Pan Weasley z ciekawością zaczął przyglądać się przesyłce. Niczym ciekawskie dziecko rozszarpał fioletową kokardkę i biały papier, po czym z prędkością, przy której światło powinno się spalić ze wstydu, uniósł wieko pudełka.

W środku leżała maska, a obok niej spoczywał zwitek pergaminu.

Pan Weasley przeczytał z uwagą (i coraz szerszym uśmiechem) treść listu i z zainteresowaniem zaczął oglądać maskę.

Była drewniana i w zasadzie niezbyt piękna. Wyglądała, jakby ktoś ją wyrwał z wyjątkowo nieudanego indiańskiego totemu lub – jak to ujął Severus – jakby jakiś nieudolny rzeźbiarz usiłował zrobić drewniany odpowiednik maski Śmierciożercy. Po tym oświadczeniu wszystkim na chwilę zrzedły miny, ale pan Weasley bardzo szybko się rozchmurzył.

Moi synowie z pewnością nie przysłaliby mi niczego, co dotykał Sami-Wiecie-Kto – stwierdził i odłożył maskę na stolik, tuż obok paczuszki, która tak niepokoiła całe towarzystwo.

Moody podniósł podejrzane pudełeczko za kokardkę i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Jego niebieskie oko przesondowało zawartość.

Nie wiem, co to jest – przyznał po chwili. – Ale z całą pewnością potrafi siać zniszczenie.

Zniszczenie? – zapytał Remus.

Alastor podniósł na niego swoje prawdziwe oko, podczas gdy magiczne wciąż przeglądało zawartość przesyłki.

Tam jest jakieś maleństwo, które zieje ogniem.

Smok? – zapytał nieprzytomnie Syriusz.

Snape zrobił minę „zostawię to bez komentarza", a Dumbledore uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Na brodę Merlina, Syriuszu, przecież smoki nie są takie malutkie. Nawet jeśli ciągle są w jaju zajmują sporo miejsca. Myślę, że przydałaby ci się dłuższa pogawędka z Hagridem.

A ja myślę, że zamiast sterczeć na tym pudełkiem powinniśmy je otworzyć. Nie popadajmy w paranoję – wtrącił się Remus. Wilkołak uśmiechnął się łagodnie i przelotnie zerknął na Alastora, który zrewanżował mu się spojrzeniem rekina ludojada. Zapadła cisza.

Ma rację – odezwał się Artur. – Tak jak mówiłem – niby kto i dlaczego miałby mi przysyłać coś nieprzyjemnego w urodziny? – zapytał i energicznie chwycił za paczuszkę. Obejrzał ją dokładnie ze wszystkich stron, po czym pociągnął za wstążeczkę. Gryfońska tasiemka opadła na podłogę, a solenizant uniósł wieko pudełeczka i zajrzał do środka. Po chwili ze zdumieniem wyjął niewielki przedmiot. Wszyscy przyjrzeli mu się z zainteresowaniem, a pan Weasley z coraz szerszym uśmiechem obracał go w palcach. Severus przewrócił oczami ze zniecierpliwieniem – i to dlatego wszyscy tak spanikowali?

Kochanie, co to jest? – wykrztusiła w końcu pani Weasley.

Jak to ujął Alastor: maleństwo, które zieje ogniem. Zdaje się, że to zapalniczka! – Artur oglądał prezent z każdej strony. Zwykła, pospolita zapalniczka, ale solenizant uważał ją za ósmy cud świata. – Może rozpocznę nową kolekcję? To absolutnie fascynujące…

Molly zajrzała do pudełka i znalazła kartkę. Nie pergamin, tylko właśnie kartkę. Przeczytała ją na głos:

_iDrogi panie Weasley,_

_Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin! (Ron mi powiedział) To zapalniczka, trzeba potrzeć kółko, pojawi się płomień. Mugole używają tego do przypalania papierosów._

_Z poważaniem,_

_Harry Potter/i_

Potrzeć kółka, tak? – upewnił się pan Weasley, po czym z zapałem podjął próbę zapalenia zapalniczki.

Pstryk, pstryk…

Nie działa – rzekł Artur z zawodem w głosie.

Severus wyrwał przedmiot z rąk solenizanta.

Daj, pokażę ci – powiedział tonem doświadczonego palacza po czym zgrabnie potarł kółko. Gigantyczny ogień wystrzelił pod sufit, zgromadzenie natychmiast odskoczyło od Mistrza Eliksirów.

Snape, jesteś absolutnie pewien, że wiesz jak się z tym obchodzić? – zapytał Syriusz, kiedy już złapał oddech, a Molly zaklęciem ugasiła pożar.

Jasne! – warknął urażony Severus. – Ten przeklęty Potter pewnie w niej dłubał.

Odczep się od Harry'ego, co? – burknął Black.

Myślę, że powinniśmy go o to spytać – powiedział Albus z miną zadowolonego z siebie Dziadka Mroza.

W razie gdybyś wpadła na taki pomysł - uprzedzam, że nie jestem w nastroju do szwendania się za Potterem i rozmawiania z nim – odezwał się Severus.

Wcale nie musisz się nigdzie szwendać, jak byłeś łaskaw to określić, wystarczy fiuknąć do Hogwartu.

Odmawiam współpracy – Severus skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i przybrał ponury wyraz twarzy.

Ja, z oczywistych powodów, nie mogę się tam pokazywać, nasza droga Dolores zapewne obserwuje sieć Fiuu – Dumbledore bezradnie rozłożył ręce.

Ja to zrobię, tchórze – uśmiechnął się szelmowsko Syriusz.

Tak, zrób to, Black, złapią cię i będzie problem z głowy – wypluł z siebie Snape.

Nie zamierzam dać się złapać – odparował Łapa. – Nikt mnie nie pozna – dodał, po czym sięgnął po maskę, którą Artur dostał w prezencie. – Mogę to pożyczyć?

Jasne – powiedział niepewnie pan Weasley.

Syriusz przyłożył maskę do twarzy. Stało się coś przedziwnego. Maska jakby przylgnęła do niego i zaczęła oblepiać głowę Blacka.

Mmmm! – zdążył wydusić z siebie animag, zanim całe jego ciało zaczęło wirować w zawrotnym tempie po całym saloniku. Po chwili objawił się jako człowiek o jadowicie zielonej twarzy i w kanarkowym garniturze. Widok uzupełniał dopasowany kolorystycznie kapelusz z piórkiem.

CZAAAAADOWO! – wrzasnął Syriusz i wyszczerzył się pokazując wszystkim galerię śnieżnobiałych zębów.

Syriusz? – Remus niepewnie zbliżył się do przyjaciela.

Chłopie! – zagrzmiał Black i klepnął wilkołaka po plecach. – Powinieneś tego spróbować!

Mam złe przeczucia – odezwał się Alastor, ale przerobiony nie do poznania Syriusz jednym susem dostał się do kominka, sypnął proszku Fiuu i połączył się z zatłoczonym pokojem wspólnym Gryffindoru. Natychmiast się rozłączył.

Za dużo ludzi – rzekł, po czym połączył się ponownie i całkowicie wszedł do kominka. Zniknął.

Przez pokój wspólny Gryffindoru przeleciał zielony wiatr. Harry rozejrzał się, ale żadne z okien nie było otwarte. Wzruszył ramionami i ponownie skupił się na zadaniu domowym z wróżbiarstwa. Po chwili z bliska usłyszał:

Psst!

Ponownie się rozejrzał. Nikt na niego nie patrzył.

PSST! – dobiegło go zza kotary.

Potter obrócił się w kierunku, skąd dobiegał głos i aż go zatkało – zobaczył kogoś o dziwnie znajomych rysach twarzy. Był jednak całkowicie pewien, że nie znał nikogo, kto byłby zielony.

Zwracaj większą uwagę, kiedy na ciebie pss-ykam! – odezwał się zielonogłowy. – Musimy pogadać…

Skąd ja cię znam? – zapytał Potter, któremu z głowy wywietrzały wszelkie ostrzeżenia typu „nigdy nie rozmawiaj z nieznajomymi".

Jak to skąd? – zdziwił się zielonogłowy w (jak Harry zdążył zauważyć) krzykliwym wdzianku. – Harry, jestem twoim ojcem chrzestnym!

Sy… Syriusz? – wydukał chłopak. – Ale co ci się stało? Jesteś jakiś inny. Zjadłeś coś niedobrego?

Nie, ukrywam się. Posłuchaj, możemy gdzieś się ukryć? Muszę z tobą pogadać, a wolałbym się nie pchać ludziom w oczy.

Jasne, w dormitorium – odparł Harry.

Przez pokój wspólny znów przeleciał zielony wiatr. Harry spokojnie ruszył do sypialni. Kilku uczniów rozejrzało się niespokojnie.

Cholera, kto otworzył okno? – spytał Seamus Finnigan.

Severusie…

Snape nawet nie drgnął. Dobrze wiedział, co łaziło po głowie Dumbledore'a i absolutnie nie miał ochoty dać się w to wrobić. Swoim zwyczajem skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i uparcie wgapiał się w kominek, w którym zniknął Black.

Severusie! – nie poddawał się Albus.

Wiem co chcesz powiedzieć i moja odpowiedź brzmi: nie! Powiedziałem, że nie będę latał za Potterem, a ty się ze mną zgodziłeś.

Nie proszę cię, żebyś biegał za Potterem. Chodzi mi o Syriusza. Jest w paszczy lwa.

Więc czuje się jak u siebie w domu, w końcu to urodzony Gryfon – prychnął Snape.

Dolores za to nie przejawia żadnych cech gryfońskich – mruknęła pod nosem Molly. – Severusie, po prostu…

Wyglądam na ochronę osobistą Blacka?

Nie, ale wyglądasz na pełnoprawnego członka Zakonu Feniksa i jako taki musisz czasem przypilnować, żeby ktoś inny nie trafił w łapy tej baby Umbridge – wtrącił się Lupin. Martwił się o Syriusza. Łapa zawsze był trochę beztroski, ale po założeniu tej przeklętej maski jego niefrasobliwość gwałtownie wzrosła.

Może sam pójdziesz, co? – warknął Snape. – Nie zamierzam nadstawiać karku dla tego kundla!

Szczerze mówiąc, Severusie, nic mnie to nie obchodzi – odparł Remus, a w jego oczach, co nie było częstym zjawiskiem, pojawiły się złowrogie błyski.

Wilkołak i były Śmierciożerca mierzyli się przez chwilę wzrokiem, trzymając dłonie w pobliżu kieszeni, w których chowali swoje różdżki. Widać, że palce ich świerzbiły. Dumbledore na wszelki wypadek wkroczył między nich.

Panowie, to nie jest Dziki Zachód – powiedział łagodnie bacznie obserwując Lupina. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie. A teraz łagodny zazwyczaj Lupin był gotów rzucić klątwą w Severusa. Albus nie poznawał Remusa.

Severusie, pójdziesz i sprawdzisz, gdzie znajduje się Dolores i dopilnujesz, żeby nie zbliżała się do wieży Gryffindoru.

Co mam zrobić? Zaprosić ją na szklaneczkę soku malinowego? – prychnął Mistrz Eliksirów.

Wszystko jedno. Byleś znowu nie pomylił soku z winem porzeczkowym.

Nie zamierzam nikogo spijać. A już zwłaszcza nieświadomie – syknął Snape, po czym z miną skazańca wziął odrobinę proszku Fiuu. – Jakie jest hasło do wieży Gryffindoru?

Severusie…

Na wszelki wypadek, Albusie!

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się łagodnie i podał Mistrzowi Eliksirów hasło. Po chwili Severus zniknął w zielonych płomieniach.

To się skończy czyjąś śmiercią – pokręcił głową Alastor, pucując swoje sztuczne oko na glanc.

Syriuszu, zdejmij to coś z twarzy – powiedział Harry z miną zbitego psiaka.

Black westchnął teatralnie, skrzywił się przesadnie, po czym niechętnie zerwał z siebie maskę. Zawirowało i już po chwili na miejscu zielonogębnego stwora w krzykliwym wdzianku stał stary dobry Syriusz. Harry'emu wyraźnie ulżyło.

Dziwnie się zachowywałeś – powiedział, kiedy jego ojciec chrzestny mierzwił mu włosy.

Serio?

Serio, serio. Co cię tu przywiało?

Zapalniczka – odparł, Syriusz rozglądając się z lubością po dormitorium. – Merlinie, jak mnie tu dawno nie było – rozmarzył się.

Wróć na ziemię – odezwał się Potter. – Jaka zapalniczka?

Ta, którą podarowałeś Arturowi.

Panu Weasleyowi? – upewnił się Harry. – Podobała mu się?

Bardzo. Był zachwycony. Problem w tym, że nie uprzedziłeś, że to maleństwo sieje aż takie zniszczenie.

Zniszczenie? Taki mały ogienek? – oczy chłopaka zrobiły się niczym spodki, co zostało spotęgowane przez okulary.

Mały? Harry! Toż to wystrzeliło pod sufit! Przyznaj się – grzebałeś w tym? – uśmiechnął się Syriusz. Potter zauważył, że w uśmiechu ojca chrzestnego było coś na kształt dumy.

Trochę. Chciałem ją naprawić – przyznał Harry.

Naprawić?

Poprosiłem wujka Vernona, żeby przysłał mi zapalniczkę. To przysłał, ale oczywiście zepsutą. Musiałem naprawić.

No, to żeś ją dopiero naprawił! Fiu-fiu-fiu, to nie byle co!

Nie naprawiłem jej, nie wiedziałem jak… O kurczę! – trybiki w głowie Pottera najwyraźniej wskoczyły na odpowiednie miejsca. – Fred i George zaofiarowali się, że to naprawią…

Syriusz usiadł ciężko na kanapie.

Ci dwaj sprawiają, że czuję się jak harcerz – mruknął Syriusz z rezygnacją.

Harcerze nie dają się podejść, Syriuszu Black! – usłyszeli za sobą.

Harry i jego ojciec chrzestny odwrócili się w stronę kominka, z którego właśnie wytaczała się Dolores Jane Umbridge. Syriusz zaklął pod nosem. Wielka Inkwizytorka była ostatnią osobą, którą miał ochotę oglądać. Harry rzucił się w stronę dyrektorki i usiłował zasłonić Syriusza.

Uciekaj! – krzyknął.

Stąd nie można się aportować – rzekła Dolores ze złośliwym uśmiechem, po czym warknęła. – Zejdź mi z drogi, Potter!

Harry wyciągnął różdżkę.

Zejdź mi z drogi, powiedziałam! Zapominasz, gdzie twoje miejsce, Potter!

Moje miejsce jest właśnie tutaj - odparł Harry. - Między panią a Syriuszem!

RZUĆ RÓŻDŻKĘ! – usłyszeli.

W kominku pojawił się Severus Snape. Nim ktokolwiek zdołał się zorientować w sytuacji, Dolores wycelowała w Mistrza Eliksirów i wrzasnęła.

Expelliarmus!

Siła uderzenia rzuciła Severusem o ścianę. Snape jęknął ze zdziwienia.

Kobieta mnie bije…

Tymczasem Dolores w duchu już gratulowała sobie sukcesu i podziwiała własny refleks. Severus ocknął się i wydyszał:

Black, bierz dupę w troki i wiej!

Przez pomieszczenie przehulał silny wiatr.

Przeczuwałam, że jesteś zdrajcą – powiedziała Dolores i ponownie skierowała różdżkę w… Pottera? Zaraz! A gdzie jest Black?

Nim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć usłyszała tylko:

GAAAACIĘTA!

I poczuła, jak jej własne barchany naciągają się i zakrywają głowę. Wiatr zgarnął Pottera i wyfrunął z nim przez drzwi.

W tym czasie Snape wstał z podłogi, otrzepał się i sięgnął po swoją różdżkę, podczas gdy Dolores mocowała się z własną bielizną. W końcu Umbridge uwolniła głowę, zdmuchnęła loczek z czoła i chwiejnie wycelowała różdżką w Snape'a.

Zdrajca! – rzekła.

Dolores – powiedział Severus z wyraźnym znudzeniem. – Jestem Severus Snape. Kapisz?

Jedno precyzyjne _obliviate _posłało dyrektorkę na podłogę. Sever przeklął pod nosem Syriusza, po czym przelewitował nieprzytomną Dolores do kominka i przefiukował ją do jej własnego gabinetu.

Muszę się napić! – krzyknął Syriusz wpadając do domu Weasleyów z Harrym pod pachą. Postawił chłopca niczym lalkę i podbiegł do urodzinowej skrzyni Artura. Klapa uniosła się, ukazując znajomą butelkę. Black sięgnął po nią i pociągnął solidny łyk z gwinta.

Słowo daję, ten babsztyl mnie kiedyś wykończy – mruknął.

Co się stało? – spytał Albus, odbierając butelkę i chowając ją z powrotem do skrzyni. Pokrywa zamknęła się z trzaskiem i wszyscy usłyszeli wyraźne mlaskanie. Po chwili do odgłosów doszło także tupanie nóżek, gdyż skrzynia postanowiła oddalić się od Blacka.

Harry bezwolnie usiadł obok ojca chrzestnego.

I co on tu robi? Powinien być w szkole! – powiedziała Molly z dezaprobatą.

Molly, jest sobota, nic się nie stanie – odparł pan Weasley i poczochrał włosy chłopaka. Rozkoszną scenę przerwał głos Remusa:

Syriuszu, przestań tam grzebać!

Black, korzystając z okazji, że wszyscy wpatrują się w jego chrześniaka, rzucił się do skrzyni i próbował z powrotem wyegzekwować od niej butelkę.

Wstawaj – rzekł łagodnie wilkołak, chwytając Łapę pod ramię. Syriusz spojrzał na przyjaciela wzrokiem upartego osła i odparł:

Nie wstanę! Tak będę leżał!

Harry postanowił wyjaśnić sytuację i powoli zaczął opowiadać o tym, co wydarzyło się w wieży Gryfonów. Kiedy skończył, zaległa cisza. I tylko dlatego usłyszeli trzask aportacji gdzieś w oddali. Alastor podszedł do okna, za nim stanęła Molly.

To Severus – powiedziała, patrząc na wysoką, ciemną postać zbliżającą się do domu.

Harry, zostawiliście Snape'a z Umbridge? – zapytał Moody.

Tak nam kazał zrobić – odezwał się Syriusz, który wciąż uparcie leżał na podłodze. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała dziwna nuta, jakby poczucie winy. Albus zanotował to sobie w pamięci, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem.

Więc nie wiecie, jak to się skończyło – kontynuował Moody.

Nie – odparł krótko Harry.

Więc to może być każdy. Może nawet sama Umbridge – mruknął Szalonooki i wyciągnął różdżkę.

Alastorze! Chyba nie zamierzasz tu urządzać aurorskiej bitwy? Przecież to Severus, oko sobie przeczyść! – zaprotestował Artur.

Albo ta podstępna baba Umbridge na wielosokowym! – odparował Moody, po czym zaklęciem zamknął drzwi wejściowe i wszystkie okna.

Co zamierzasz zrobić? – zapytała Molly z obawą.

Sprawdzić go – odparł były auror. Widząc minę pani Weasley dodał ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Przecież go nie zabiję!

Stukając drewnianą nogą zbliżył się do drzwi. Rozległo się pukanie.

Kto tam? – spytał Moody.

Hipopotam! – usłyszeli prychnięcie.

Remus uśmiechnął się.

To na pewno Severus – powiedział i ruszył ku drzwiom, ale Alastor powstrzymał go ruchem ręki.

Poważna sowa pohukuje pośród nocy – powiedział Szalonooki. Przez chwilę odpowiadała mu cisza, potem wycedzone „Moody!", a wreszcie:

Ale wielu szarych książąt podąża smętnie do ludu bez władców.

Alastor uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

„Sprytnie, Dolores, znasz pierwsze hasło? Zobaczymy, czy odrobiłaś lekcje!"

Hurra, niech żyje córka siostry starej panny!

Wściekłe warknięcie.

Dla kata wszyscy klienci są tego samego wzrostu. Otwieraj, do cholery, chyba że chcesz się o tym przekonać!

Nie tak szybko! – zdenerwował się Moody i nerwowo podrapał się po resztce nosa. - Zaprawdę jednak, róża tkwi w kolcu.

Kochająca matka gotuje fasolową zupę dla zbłąkanego syna. Może już wystarczy?

Niecierpliwi się – mruknął pod nosem Moody i spróbował jeszcze raz. - Uwięziony wieloryb nie zna głębin przepastnych.

Źle zbudowana wieża drży cała od przelotu motyla! Jak mi zaraz nie otworzysz, przysięgam, że walnę w te drzwi tak, że wylecą drugą stroną domu! – wrzasnął Snape.

Wpuść go – powiedział Dumbledore, którego – w przeciwieństwie do tłumiącego śmiech Pottera – wcale ta sytuacja nie bawiła.

Kto wymyślał te hasła? – spytał Potter, dusząc się ze śmiechu.

A jak myślisz? – odparł Syriusz i wymownie skinął głową w stronę Moody'ego.

Wściekły Severus wkroczył do Nory.

Bardzo śmieszne! – warknął w kierunku Moody'ego, a potem rozejrzał się. – Widzę, że Black jest zdrów i cały.

Co się stało z Umbridge? – zapytał Bill niecierpliwie.

Jedno małe i_obliviate_ /iją załatwiło – odparł Severus. – Mógłby mi ktoś dać coś mocniejszego do wypicia?

Po chwili Remus podał mu butelkę, którą skwapliwie wypluła skrzynia. Snape pociągnął solidny łyk, potem drugi, trzeci…

Severusie, tobie i_obliviate_ /irzucać nie kazano – upomniał go Dumbledore.

Wiem! Ale wstąpiłem na Gryffindoru wierzę, patrzę i oczom nie wierzę, rechot tej baby echo po ścianach odbijało! – prychnął Snape i pociągnął kolejny łyk. – Nie było innego wyjścia, ciekawe, co ty być zrobił na moim miejscu? Najpierw wysyłasz mnie z misją, a teraz się czepiasz o drobiazgi… Przecież uratowałem rzyć Blacka!

Syriusz, kiedy usłyszał, że o nim mowa, poderwał się z podłogi, podszedł do Severusa, wyrwał mu z ręki butelkę i uniósł się honorem:

Obeszłoby się! Panowałem nad sytuacją, dopóki ty się nie zjawiłeś!

Syriuszu! – upomniał go Artur.

Snape zaklął tak szpetnie, że aż pani Weasley zakryła uszy Harry'ego (za późno), odstawił z trzaskiem butelkę na stół, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z saloniku, trzasnąwszy drzwiami. Całe towarzystwo wymownie spojrzało na Syriusza, który wzruszył ramionami.

No co? – rzucił niedbale, ale natarczywy wzrok obecnych przewiercał mu trzewia.

Zacisnął pięści oraz zęby i ruszył za Snape'm, który zamaszystym krokiem szedł ku drzwiom wyjściowym.

Ej! – krzyknął za nim Black. Mistrz Eliksirów ani myślał się zatrzymywać.

SNAPE! – wrzasnął Syriusz.

Severus zatrzymał się, wyprostował i powoli odwrócił się w stronę wroga.

Czego?

DZIĘKUJĘ! – krzyknął Black.

PROSZĘ BARDZO! – odwrzasnął Snape i wyszedł.

Po chwili wyszedł także Albus i już po chwili wrócił z rozgniewanym Mistrzem. Syriuszowi szczęka opadła. Wskazał palcem na Dumbledore'a, potem na Snape'a i wyjąkał:

J…jak go prze…konałeś?

Kulturą, Black – warknął Snape.

Sposobem, Syriuszu, sposobem – uśmiechnął się tajemniczo Albus i pociągnął Severusa z powrotem do salonu, jakby w obawie przed wybuchem kolejnej awantury. Black z otwartymi ustami podążył za nimi.

Późne popołudnie powoli zmieniało się w wieczór, kiedy Bill z trzaskiem zamknął skrzynię i krzyknął:

Wino się skończyło!

Skrzynia powędrowała do swojego pana niczym radosny psiak i zaczęła ocierać mu się o nogi, kłapiąc przy tym pokrywą. Artur sięgnął do wnętrza swojego prezentu i wydobył stamtąd rulon nadgryzionego przez czas i mole pergaminu. Rozwinął go i zaczął studiować z ciekawością.

Nie szkodzi – mruknął. – Damy sobie radę bez wina. – dodał, zwijając pergamin.

Molly podejrzliwie obserwowała męża, a Alastor przyglądał się temu, co pan Weasley trzymał w rękach. Tymczasem solenizant z uśmiechem wyszedł z przed dom. Zgromadzenie ruszyło za nim, tylko Albus z uśmiechem wszechwiedzącego świętego Mikołaja usiadł wygodnie na kanapie i ani myślał ruszać na poszukiwania skarbów.

Nie wiem, skąd ta skrzynia to wytrzasnęła – rzucił Artur, nie zauważając, jak Bill z Remusem mrugają do siebie porozumiewawczo. – ale mam nadzieję, że jest autentyczne.

Ojciec rodu rudzielców stanął pod drzewem wyprostowany jak struna, po czym ruszył przed siebie robiąc wielkie bocianie kroki, licząc pod nosem każdy z nich. Po chwili stanął i tupnął nogą. Jeszcze raz tupnął (Alastor zerknął magicznym okiem w stronę wilkołaka, który zrobił niewinną minę), po czym schylił się i – ku zdziwieniu zgromadzonych – rękoma zaczął odgarniać piasek w miejscu miejsca, gdzie dawno temu mały Bill z jeszcze mniejszym Charliem budowali zamki. Chwilę później podniósł wieko.

No! – powiedział z dumą i sięgnął głęboko ręką. - Mówiłem, że bez wina damy radę świętować! – krzyknął i pokazał, co trzymał w ręku. Były to dwie butelki rumu.

Tylko tyle? – mruknął pod nosem Black.

Nie martw się, z pewnością jest tego cała piwniczka – warknął mu do ucha Snape. – Powinno ci starczyć na „jednego" – dorzucił złośliwie.

Jeszcze jedno słowo i połkniesz tę piwniczkę łącznie z pokrywą – odparował Syriusz i odszedł w stronę drzwi do Nory, przy których stała już Molly i machała w jego stronę ręką. Oboje weszli do domu.

Dawaj – mruknęła konspiracyjnie i wyciągnęła rękę. Syriusz rozejrzał się niczym szpieg, po czym wręczył pani Weasley maleńkie zawiniątko.

Powodzenia – wyszczerzył się Łapa i dołączył do Albusa, który zza okna obserwował zamieszanie. Obaj panowie podziwiali jak zebrani na zewnątrz czarodzieje wydobywają butelki z piwniczki.

Chyba będą to nieść w rękach – uśmiechnął się Albus.

Artur idzie? – usłyszeli z kuchni.

Jeszcze nie! – zawołali zgodnie.

Tylko mu nie mówcie, że używałam magii, bo będzie mu przykro – odparła pani Weasley i wydobyła z zawiniątka błyszczący przedmiot. Położyła go na blasze i machnęła różdżką – błyskotka zniknęła w odmętach sernika.

Dzikie rumaki nie wydrą z mej duszy tej tajemnicy – zapewnił Albus i zachichotał. Molly wkroczyła do saloniku, postawiła ciasto na stole i w tym momencie Syriusz rzucił krótko:

Idą!

Już po chwili całe towarzystwo znalazło się znów w przytulnych ścianach domu państwa Weasley. Artur, zobaczywszy sernik, ucałował serdecznie żonę, po czym usiadł przy stole. Wtedy i goście mogli zasiąść, każdy z butelką rumu w ręce. Severus siarczyście zaklął w duszy, kiedy okazało się, że siedzi obok Syriusza. Black zacisnął pięści i równie mocno w duchu prychnął.

Tato, chyba powinieneś… - zaczął Bill, ale pan Weasley mu przerwał.

Wiem dobrze, jakie są moje obowiązki. Gdzie jest nóż? – zapytał i rozejrzał się po stole.

Już przynoszę – powiedziała Molly wstając od stołu.

Nie trzeba – powiedział ponuro Severus, wpatrując się w ciasto. – Mam coś, co się nada. – dorzucił i zaczął szperać po kieszeniach. Długo tak grzebał, aż w końcu rzucił sąsiadowi wściekłe spojrzenie.

Black! Oddawaj to!

Nim Syriusz zdołał zorientować się, co się dzieje, Severus wyciągnął rękę i sekundę później dzierżył w ręku „pożyczony" miecz świetlny. Zielona klinga raz jeszcze rozbłysła w domu Weasleyów. Mistrz Eliksirów siłą woli powstrzymał się od chęci skrócenia Blacka o głowę, zamiast tego kilkoma precyzyjnymi cięciami pokroił sernik na równe kawałki i wyłączył miecz.

Albus gorączkowo wyszeptał coś do Alastora, który magicznym okiem przesondował ciasto i dyskretnie wskazał Molly jeden z kawałków. Pani Weasley natychmiast go podniosła i podała swojemu mężowi.

Smacznego, kochanie! – rzekła i szybkim ruchem różdżki rozparcelowała ciasto po obecnych.

Snape wpatrywał się w swój kawałek z dziwnym uśmiechem.

To się je – mruknął Remus bez złośliwości.

Albus pochylił się w stronę Syriusza.

Gdybyś chciał wiedzieć, to właśnie tym przekonałem Severusa, żeby został.

Jak to? – zdziwił się Łapa.

Nigdy w życiu się do tego nie przyzna, ale on po prostu uwielbia sernik – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się pod nosem po czym zajął swoim kawałkiem. Black opadł na oparcie krzesła i zerknął na swojego wroga. W końcu chwycił za rum i zwrócił się do Snape'a:

Uśmiechaj się – rzucił.

Z jakiej okazji? – jeśli to możliwe mina Severusa była jeszcze bardziej ponura.

Na okoliczność, że na nasze głupoty koniec przyszedł. A teraz łap za rum, wypijemy zdrowie Artura.

Snape spojrzał na Blacka wilkiem, ale doszedł do wniosku, że najwyraźniej wino jeszcze z niego nie wyparowało i dlatego odnosi się do niego niemal po przyjacielsku. Ewentualnie coś knuje. Podejrzliwie łypnął na swoją butelkę, jakby chciał wysondować, czy Syriusz czegoś do niej nie dosypał, ale posłusznie chwycił za jej szyjkę.

„Nie dam się w nic wrobić, Black!" pomyślał.

Black stuknął swoją butelką o butelkę Snape'a i pociągnął spory łyk. Sever udał, że też pije.

AUĆ! – usłyszeli krzyk Artura.

Syriusz aż opluł się rumem, co Severus przyjął ze złośliwym, acz dyskretnym uśmiechem. Wykorzystał chwilę okazji i zajął się swoim ciastem.

Co się stało? – zapytał Remus.

Złamałem na czymś ząb – powiedział Artur z obolałą miną.

Nawet na mnie nie patrzcie – na wszelki wypadek wtrącił Mistrz. – Na to nie ma żadnego eliksiru.

Artur pomacał językiem miejsce, gdzie gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą był cały ząb, po czym zaczął grzebać w serniku. Wydobył z niego błyszczący pierścień, bez żadnego klejnotu, jednak niezwykle piękny. Pan Weasley pogładził błyskotkę i zachwycił się doskonałością kształtu.

Na szczęście nie zarysowałem go – powiedział jakby do siebie i schował cudo do kieszeni.

Tylko nie wrzucaj go do ognia! – powiedział Syriusz i znów pociągnął z butelki.

Gdzieżbym śmiał! – zapewnił go solenizant. – Dziękuję – dodał.

Syriusz, nie odklejając się od butelki, skinął Arturowi, po czym klepnął Severusa w plecy. Snape znów udał, że pije.

Pan Weasley ponownie wydobył z kieszeni pierścień i znów zaczął go gładzić. Czas jakby się dla niego zatrzymał, przez chwilę nie słyszał rozmów gości. Pierścień najwyraźniej do niego przemawiał, coś o bogactwie, Wielmożnym Arturze Weasleyu i uniżonym słudze Malfoy'u. Artur uśmiechnął się do tych myśli i szepnął pod nosem:

Mój ssskarb…

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go śpiew Syriusza i Severusa:

Here we are! Born to be kings, we're the princes of the universe! – darli się jak opętani.

Widzę, że Syriusz poważnie myśli o zaprzestaniu ukrywania świata czarodziejskiego – powiedział Bill, czemu Remus z uśmiechem przytaknął.

Nie martw się, jak wytrzeźwieje nawet nie będzie pamiętał o tym, że taki pomysł kiedykolwiek zaświtał mu w głowie – odparł rudzielcowi.

Jesteś tego absolutnie pewien? – dopytywał się Bill.

Tak jak ty jesteś pewien, że ta skrzynia – wskazał na skrzynię, która przycupnęła przy nodze pana Weasleya i sprawiała wrażenie pogrążonej w drzemce – nie jest mugolska!

Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Poranek zastał panią Weasley zbierającą naczynia po wieczornym świętowaniu. Na widok talerza Snape'a uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

„Cały Severus! Sernikowy łasuch, ale wybredny!" pomyślała i podniosła ze stołu talerzyk, na którym leżały wydłubane z sernika rodzynki.

KONIEC.

_/ Czy mam zamieścić rozpiskę rodzynkową?_


End file.
